


La química entre ustedes

by qorisheep



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qorisheep/pseuds/qorisheep
Summary: Una tarde,  la rutina entre ambos cambia y Craig nota algo que lo hace feliz, mientras Tweek descubre otra faceta de su novio.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	La química entre ustedes

**Author's Note:**

> De los primeros creek que hice, así que le tengo mucho cariño aunque no sea perfecto.  
> Mañana se sube la segunda parte (y también la traducción al inglés).

Hace ya un tiempo que Tweek pasaba las tardes con Craig, no era nada del otro mundo, pues jugaban, charlaban y comían snacks.

Esa rutina parecía mantenerlos contentos y el rubio no hubiera tenido ningún problema en seguir con aquello. Pero eso cambió un día, en que Craig parecía más feliz de lo usual , si bien sabía por boca del mismo, que en parte, eso era por un juguete que su padre le había comprado, también intuía que había algo más al ser llevado casi corriendo a la casa del chico luego de la escuela.

Por primera vez fue llevado al segundo piso de la casa Tucker, no teniendo tiempo para fijarse en detalles, fue llevado a la habitación que podía intuir que era de Craig por un gran poster de red racer y otro de star Trek, que eran las series favoritas del chico.

—Espérame un momento

Fue lo único que le dijo el otro niño antes de entregarle el nuevo juguete y salir corriendo nuevamente. Tweek conocía muy bien los nervios y sabía que ahora estos se subían por su espalda, haciéndolo temblar más de lo común, pero al mismo tiempo no identificaba porque sus nervios no venían acompañados de miedo. ¿Habían nervios buenos?. Mientras pensaba en aquello, Craig volvió con algo que estaba entre sus manos.

—Acércate —pidió

Curioso por ver qué más traía, se acercó sin decir nada.

—Tweek, te presentó a mi pequeña Stripe

Fue entonces cuando el misterio se desvaneció y ante las manos y brazos extendidos de Craig, Tweek observaba a un curioso animalito, que movía la nariz rápidamente. Al poner la nariz en su dirección pareció olerlo.

—¡Cuiiiiiiiiiiii!

Un muy agudo "cuiiii" escapó del animal mientras escarbaba en el brazo de Craig para esconderse y comenzaba a temblar.

—¡Aaaaaaggh!

A su vez, el sonido agudo se escapó del peludito, asustando al rubio, le que también gritó y tembló con sus tics de toda la vida.

—Ya siento la química entre ustedes

Craig, tenía un tranquila y suave sonrisa en los labios. Algo que Tweek no veía mucho, así que lo tomó como buena señal, de que lo que sea que el niño esperaba, se había cumplido.

—Toma

Craig le dió una ramita con hojas, ¿cilantro tal vez?.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Alfalfa, es una de las cosas que comen los conejillos de india, cuy, cobaya, como sea, este es mi mascota; Stripe.

Tweek acerco la alfalfa al animalito, que sacó la cabeza de su escondite en el antebrazo de Craig y al olfatear, se acercó ansioso por la comida. El rubio se asombro de lo rápido que este jalaba la ramita hasta ya no dejar más y seguir olfateando en busca de más. Esta vez fue Craig quien le dió otra ramita.

—Acarícialo

—¡Ahg!

—Si quieres —agregó

Un poco dudoso, acercó la mano y no sabe si fue porque el animalito estaba muy concentrado comiendo o pensaba que era Craig acariciándolo también, pero este se quedó tranquilo comiendo su comida y dejándose tocar por él mansamente, algo que creía imposible por sus temblores y nervios a que los animales se volvieran violentos hasta arráncarle un dedo o algo más; pero estaba sucediendo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Tweek conoció a uno de los stripe de Craig y a pesar de que se sentía nervioso, el hecho de que el animal también parecía sinceramente nervioso, de alguna manera extraña lo calmo porque algo que te teme no va a lastimarte o arrancarte algo.

Esa tarde también pudo conocer otra faceta de Craig Tucker, su "novio".


End file.
